


Players

by orphan_account



Series: The Gift Of Game [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Dom Sam Winchester, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Lucifer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a player and Lucifer is addicted to him in ways he could never admit to someone else. When Sam forces him on his knees and has his way with him Lucifer feels loved - if only for a short while. He knows Sam will never love him back when they're not playing, but he still comes. He needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players

_He doesn’t love you, not really. It’s only for his games that he does._

Lucifer knows this trail of thoughts is probably true, but he doesn’t care a bit. They come and go in this house, including him – but when he’s on his knees for Sam everything else just fades away. Every time is different, never the same. One time he will be pressed against the wall, split open and crying out with pleasure, the next time he’ll be on his knees, deep throating Sam’s cock with tears in his eyes from holding back his need to breathe. In these moments Sam loves him. They play and he loves him.

Today Sam has a new game for him, one that should feel like he’s humiliated, but it doesn’t. When Sam tucks on the kitten ears on his head Lucifer whimpers softly. He didn’t think he’d like this, not at all, but the way Sam looks at him – the smug smirk on his face and the sparkle in his eyes – it makes his stomach ache and his cock hard faster than he likes to admit.

“Now, do you know what good kittens do?” Sam murmurs, his lips ghosting over Lucifer’s cheeks and making him shiver. He gently rubs over the black satin choker his ‘pet’ is wearing, thumb pressing against his Adam’s apple to coax a moan from him. “Good kittens _lick_.”

Lucifer gulps, his knees becoming weak and shaky. This shouldn’t be arousing him, shouldn’t make the bulge in these tight panties he’s wearing even bigger – yet it does and when he sinks to his knees he already feels that he’s leaking from just the way Sam talks to him.

“That’s right, a good kitten licks and maybe he’ll get a little treat later.” Sam purrs and leans back against the wall. His fingers are loosely entangled in Lucifer’s dirty blonde hair, pressing his face against his hard crotch. Lucifer knows what Sam wants – hell, he wants it too. Nuzzling his face against the fabric, he purrs. He can’t unzip Sam’s jeans himself, his hands are paws and not good for more than scratching on his leg, silently begging him to do it for him.

Sam gives another light tuck, this time on Lucifer’s hair, and unzips his jeans for him. Lucifer gives his hand a small lick before taking Sam’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly. This is the first thing that earns him a silent moan and he feels his chest swell with pride. Pride isn’t usually involved in anything they do, but he still feels it every time he manages to make Sam moan or praise him.

“Save that for the good part, kitty.” Sam scolds him and pulls his thumb out to continue what he started.

Lucifer presses his face against Sam’s thighs when his pants pile around his ankles. He’s eager to take care of his boxers himself, so he uses his teeth to tuck on them, making Sam’s hips jerk slightly when he starts pulling it down. Suddenly Sam yanks Lucifer’s head up by pulling his hair, giving him a strict look.

“Bed. Now.” He commands, pushing Lucifer over.

Lucifer lands on the bed on all fours, confused as to why Sam has suddenly changed his mind, when he realizes he didn’t. He rolls over and notices that Sam holds something in his hand, something that makes his whole body shiver with anticipation.

“Ass up, kitty. You don’t want me to spank you, right?”

Lucifer whimpers, but does as Sam orders. He wants to be spanked by him, he did in the past and it always made him feel a burning passion, but this wasn’t part of the way Sam wanted to play this game. He feels Sam’s hands stroke over his rear, fingers sliding through the hole in them. Fuck panties, he likes to call them, and that’s a pretty accurate name. Lucifer’s cheeks are parted, and he can barely hold a moan when Sam pushes something cold and wet into him without a warning.

Sam is plugging him up, but that’s not all. There’s something soft tickling his thighs and when he dares to look over his shoulder he sees a devilish smirk on Sam’s lips. A question almost comes over his lips, but he catches himself the last second. The only thing coming from him is a confused ‘Meow?’.

“Does kitty like his new tail?” Sam asks and gives Lucifer’s right cheek a rough slap.

Lucifer gives a silent whine, eyes still fixed on the black fluffy tail that Sam runs through his fingers now. He knows that Sam really wants this, the way his eyes roam over his back, taking in the view, he doesn’t have to say it out loud. Sam gives the plug a light tuck, then smirks and looks back at Lucifer.

“Now you’re ready.”

There’s music coming from a different apartment now, but he barely hears it when Sam crawls onto the bed signing him to leave. Lucifer slides off the soft sheets, cowering before the bed while Sam positions himself. He kicked his jeans and boxers off and now spreads his legs, giving his kitty a full view of what he’s going to take soon. First though, Sam signs him to come closer to him, up. Lucifer hopes, begs, prays for one of Sam’s rare and utterly wonderful kisses, but instead he hears a click and a smirk on Sam’s lips. A playful pull makes Lucifer yank forward and this time Sam does kiss him, rough, hot and forceful.

“Be a good kitty now,” Sam purrs when he pushes Lucifer back. “ _Earn_ your reward.”

Lucifer meows again, cursing himself that he’s forbidden to speak, but at the same time aroused by the idea that Sam is in full control now. It won’t matter if he tries to pull back, if Sam wants to face fuck him he will stay in place. Outside of this room it’s always Lucifer who’s in control, but when they play Sam makes the rules. And Lucifer obeys.

He sits back in the floor, looking up at Sam with innocent eyes, waiting. Sam wraps the leash around his finger, pulling slightly. Lucifer crawls forward and gives his hard cock the first shy kitten lick of this day. When he looks up he sees Sam closing his eyes and lean his head back and continues to flick his tongue around his shaft. He wants to wrap his hands around Sam’s cock, wants to dig his nails into the slit like he did before and make Sam moan loud with pleasure – but all he can use is his tongue, his paws are as useless as can be right now.

Sam pulls him a little closer, making Lucifer groan silently as he nuzzles his face against his hard and twitching cock. He gives it one long lick, from his balls to the tip, before closing his lips around it. A silent moan is coming from Sam and encourages him, makes this pride come back once again. When he takes his cock in deeper he wonders why this makes him feel pride, why he so easily lets Sam dominate him in any way possible – without finding an answer. It just feels good, makes him hot and cold at the same time and maybe that’s enough reason to do it.

Lucifer is experienced with sucking Sam off, knows when to circle the tip of his cock with his tongue, when to add his teeth to maybe coax another moan from him. For some reason Sam doesn’t last as long as he usually does before he starts moving and when he does something else moves too – Lucifer’s plug tail. He looks up at Sam, eyes big and as blue as the sky, and the other looks down at him, holding up a small device in his hand that makes Lucifer whimper around his cock.

“That’s right, kitty’s gonna wag his tail for me now while I fuck his dirty little mouth.” Sam coos and it’s enough to make Lucifer moan and swallow his cock, taking it all the way in.

When Sam starts fucking into his mouth Lucifer pushes himself up slightly, pressing his paws against Sam’s thighs in a desperate attempt to steady himself. Without any grip it’s useless though and he can barely keep himself from shaking when Sam turns the plug higher so it massages Lucifer’s prostate constantly. His pet just closes his eyes and keeps swallowing and hollowing his cheeks whenever he can as Sam begins to fuck into his mouth mercilessly, keeping him close with the leash so he can’t pull back.

Lucifer feels the pressure becoming too much, it’s building up hot in his stomach, but there is no way he’ll cum, no way he’ll allow himself to let go before Sam tells him to.

“That’s a good kitty,” Sam praises him and Lucifer moans again, the best he can. He still looks up at Sam, knows he loves to see his eyes when he fucks his face like this, and he savors the look on the Dom’s face just the same. He does that, no one else. Sam is his now and he is Sam’s.

Lucifer cries out when Sam suddenly pulls his cock out of his mouth and pulls him up onto the bed with the leash. He immediately crawls further and Sam pulls out the plug from his ass, sliding into him the next second without a warning. It’s then when Lucifer forgets the rules, forgets that he’s not allowed to speak and Sam’s name leaves his lips.

Sam’s punishment is immediate, a hard and burning slap on his ass, combined with a pull on his leash.

“Meow for me, kitty! Kittens don’t speak!” He scolds him harsh and Lucifer shivers from the sheer dominance of his voice – leaving no way to disobey for him.

Lucifer forces himself to turn his moans into the sounds Sam wants to hear as he starts fucking into him with a hard pace, splitting his ass open on his cock. He doesn’t know how he does it or if he even manages it all the time, but Sam doesn’t punish him again. Instead Sam does something he never does when he reaches around Lucifer and begins stroking his throbbing cock in rhythm with his own thrusts.

“You’re gonna cum for me, kitty.” His voice sends spikes of heat through Lucifer, who’s impaled and pressed into the mattress at the inhuman pace Sam has picked up. His breath is hitching when he heard the command, but he still waits, waits for Sam to give the final command.

He gets it with a low ‘Cum’ when Sam spills his hot load into him and Lucifer cums with a scream, fucks into Sam’s hand desperately. He never came so hard before, all of this makes his head spin and he feels heat in him that was never there before, heat that spreads from his chest into his limbs and makes them weak. He simply collapses on the bed, breathing heavily as the afterglow of his orgasm washes through him, Sam still inside his ass, cock twitching, nails digging into his cheeks.

“Good kitty.” Sam growls.

He pulls out and Lucifer just can’t move, even though he knows Sam hates it when he lays there and drips onto his sheets. Lucifer is just done, completely. For the first time Sam managed to make him unable to stand up.

“You may speak, kitty.” Sam’s voice rings in his ears and it takes all the willpower Lucifer has left to answer.

“Thank you.”

The game is over, Sam is back to his usual self. Lucifer forces himself on his elbows and pushes until he’s off the bed, all while Sam simply watches him with his hazel eyes – dark from all that happened and cold just the same. Yes, the game is over, Lucifer feels it.

“Get dressed.” Sam tells him before he grabs his pants, shirt and underwear from the floor and vanishes into the bathroom.

Lucifer sighs and pulls his shirt over with one foot, slipping into it slowly. He uses his own boxers to clean himself after getting rid of the panties and slips into his jeans without any of them. He’s just closing the button when Sam steps out of the bathroom and he looks up.

“You were a good kitty today, Lucifer. Next time you’ll get your reward.”

Next time, music in his ears. Every single time he fears Sam will tell him to not come again, it’s an instinctive thought he can’t hold back. Eventually Lucifer nods and pulls the cat ear clips out of his hair. He hands them over to Sam, who throws them onto the bed and then comes closer to take the choker away from him. To Lucifer’s surprise he leans down for a gentle kiss after he opened it. Lucifer just closes his eyes and tries to remember everything about this touch; how loving it feels and how warm too.

“See you next week?” Sam asks. He doesn’t order him to come, he asks.

“Gladly.” Lucifer gulps.

When he leaves Sam’s apartment this time he does it with confusion in him. The game was over, they weren’t playing anymore when Sam kissed him. And yet, Sam is a player. Always was, always will be. On his way home Lucifer sees one of Sam’s other ‘toys’, a barely legal boy with spiky black hair and piercings on his lips. It gives him a sting in his chest. A toy, yes. That’s, after all, just what he is for Sam.

And he can’t tell Sam that all of this is so much more than playing for him. Still, he will keep coming as long as Sam allows him to. For one or two hours a week Lucifer feels like Sam loves him and that’s enough to keep him on his feet and maybe, just maybe, he will say the words he wants to hear one day.


End file.
